Raw Tag Team Championship
The WWE Raw Tag Team Championship a professional wrestling world tag team championship created and promoted by the American professional wrestling promotion WWE on the Raw brand. It is the sixth overall male tag team championship to have existed in the WWE. The title is one of two tag team championships for WWE's main roster, along with the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. The championship was originally established as the WWE Tag Team Championship on October 20, 2002, and the team of Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit were the inaugural champions. It was introduced for the SmackDown brand as a second title for tag teams in the promotion to complement WWE's original World Tag Team Championship, which became exclusive to Raw. Both titles were unified in 2009 and were collectively referred to as the "Unified WWE Tag Team Championship" while officially remaining independently active until the World Tag Team Championship was formally decommissioned in 2010. As a result of the 2016 draft, the championship became exclusive to Raw with a subsequent rename, and SmackDown created the SmackDown Tag Team Championship as a counterpart title. Reigns: *Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit defeated Edge and Rey Mysterio in a tournament finals to become the inaugural champions on October 20, 2002 at No Mercy. *Edge and Rey Mysterio won the titles on November 5, 2002. *Los Guerreros (Eddie and Chavo Guerrero) won the belts on November 17, 2002 at Survivor Series. *Team Angle (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) took the belts on February 4, 2003. *Eddie Guerrero and Tajiri claimed the gold on May 18, 2003 at Judgment Day. *The World's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) reclaimed the titles on July 1, 2003. *Los Guerreros took the straps on September 16, 2003. *The Basham Brothers (Danny and Doug) won the gold on October 21, 2003. *Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty won the belts on February 3, 2004. *Charlie Haas and Rico won the titles on April 20, 2004. *The Dudleys (Bubba Ray and D-Von) took the belts on June 15, 2004. *Billy Kidman and Paul London claimed the straps on July 6, 2004. *Rene Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki won the titles on September 7, 2004. *Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio won the belts on December 7, 2004. *The Basham Brothers took the titles on January 11, 2005. *Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio took the gold on February 20, 2005 at No Way Out. *MNM (Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro) won the straps on April 18, 2005. *The Legion of Doom (Animal and Heidenreich) won the straps on July 24, 2005 at The Great American Bash. *MNM regained the straps on October 25, 2005. *Batista and Rey Mysterio won the titles on December 13, 2005. *MNM regained the gold on December 27, 2005. *Paul London and Brian Kendrick won the belts on May 21, 2006 at Judgment Day. *Deuce 'n' Domino won the titles on April 17, 2007. *Montel Vontavious Porter and Matt Hardy won the gold on August 28, 2007. *John Morrison and The Miz won the titles on November 13, 2007. *Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder won the titles on July 20, 2008 at The Great American Bash. *The Colons (Primo and Carlito) won the belts on September 21, 2008. *Edge and Chris Jericho won the titles on June 28, 2009 at The Bash. *Jeri-Show (Chris Jericho and The Big Show) took the belts on July 26, 2009 at Night of Champions after Edge had to vacate his half of the belts due to an injury. *D-Generation X (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) won the belts on December 13, 2009 at TLC. *ShoMiz (The Big Show and The Miz) took the straps on February 8, 2010. *The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith) won the belts on April 26, 2010. *Drew McIntyre and Cody Rhodes won the belts on September 19, 2010 at Night of Champions. *Nexus (John Cena and David Otunga) won the belts on October 24, 2010 at Bragging Rights. *Nexus (Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel) took the belts the next night on Raw. *Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov won the titles on December 6, 2010. *The Corre (Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel) regained the titles on February 20, 2011 at Elimination Chamber. *John Cena and The Miz won the belts the next night on Raw. *The Corre took the belts back that same night. *Kane and The Big Show took the belts on April 19, 2011. *David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty took the straps on May 23, 2011. *Air Boom (Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston) took the gold on August 22, 2011. *Primo and Epico took the titles on January 15, 2012. *R-Truth and Kofi Kingston won the belts on April 30, 2012. *Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan) won the belts on September 16, 2012 at Night of Champions. *The Shield (Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins) took the titles on May 19, 2013 at Extreme Rules. *Cody Rhodes and Goldust won the straps on October 14, 2013. *The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) took the titles on January 26, 2014 at the Royal Rumble. *The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) won the belts on March 3, 2014. *Gold and Stardust won the straps on September 21, 2014 at Night of Champions. *The Miz and Damien Mizdow won the titles on November 23, 2014 at Survivor Series. *The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) won the gold on December 29, 2014. *Cesaro and Tyson Kidd won the belts on February 22, 2015 at Fastlane. *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods won the titles on April 26, 2015 at Extreme Rules. *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) won the titles on June 14, 2015 at Money in the Bank. *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods) regained the titles on August 23, 2015 at SummerSlam. Category:Titles